


Neve sul deserto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Christmas, F/M, OOC, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan non vuole perdere Ororo.Partecipa a: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Logan/Ororo. Neve sul desertoBingo: Il cibo rende tutti contenti+avvertimento lime+occhi verdiScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIfSmtvob7w; Linkin Park - My December (Original Version).
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Series: Belva immortale [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Neve sul deserto

Neve sul deserto

Logan alzò il capo, guardando Ororo che volteggiava sopra di lui. La pelle scura era illuminata dai fulmini che evocava intorno a sé, i capelli argentei le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Fiocchi di neve grandi un pugno precipitavano tutt’intorno a loro, coprendo la sabbia del deserto.

“I suoi poteri sono completamente fuori controllo!” gridò Scott.

Logan scattò, si mise a correre verso ciò che rimaneva di una catapecchia. Saltò di lato, evitando un fulmine, ed estrasse gli artigli.

< Non lascerò che i suoi poteri me la portino via. Non le permetterò di fare la stessa fine di Jean! > si ripromise. Utilizzò gli artigli per risalire la lamiera della catapecchia.

“Ororo! Ororo, svegliati!” sbraitò. Allargò le braccia e deglutì.

“Così si farà ammazzare” disse Ciclope, correndo verso di lui.

Xavier gli afferrò il braccio e gl’impedì di raggiungerlo, le ruote della sua sedia a rotelle affondavano nella sabbia mischiata alla neve.

“Fagli fare un tentativo” ordinò.

“Ororo! Sono io! Sono Wolverine! Logan, ricordi?!” gridò Logan. Un fulmine si abbatté alle sue spalle. “Sono… Sono James! Dannazione, datti una svegliata!” ululò Wolverine.

< James? Non si era mai chiamato così > pensò Scott, irrigidendosi.

Gli occhi di Ororo, completamente bianchi per via del potere, tornarono verdi.

“Al diavolo! Non puoi non riconoscermi, ti prego!” ululò Wolverine.

Tempesta abbassò lo sguardo, vedendolo in piedi sulla lamiera ricoperta di neve, fradicio e dai vestiti bruciacchiati per via dei fulmini che lo avevano sfiorato. Gli artigli sfoderati, ma il viso stravolto, coperto in parte dai capelli scompigliati.

‘

_“Sei stato stranamente silenzioso, oggi a cena. Sarà perché Natale si avvicina?” domandò Ororo._

_Logan fece una smorfia e si sfilò la giacca nera, posandogliela sulle spalle. “Nah. Il buon cibo rende tutti contenti… persino me”. I suoi occhi si erano posati sui seni sodi di lei, coperti solo in parte da una succinta magliettina arancione._

_Ororo inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ultimamente mi guardi in maniera diversa”._

_Logan aprì il frigorifero e ne trasse una bottiglia di birra._

_“Ti guardo come ti ho sempre guardato… Solo che… Non mi aspettavo tu fossi una principessa. Quel ‘Pantera Nera’ sembrava contrariato dal vostro divorzio” divagò._

_Ororo chiuse il frigorifero di scatto e lo guardò in viso. “Sono cresciuta come una ladruncola, non certo in un palazzo. Tu, piuttosto, si vede che hai origini nobiliari. Ti comporti come un animale, ma quando eri in preda alla febbre, in infermeria, mi hai dato del lei, con una voce che sembrava uscita da un film dell’ottocento. Un’altra volta, in condizioni simili, ti ho visto fare il baciamano a Jean”._

_Logan schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Smettila di andare in giro mezza nuda. Attirerai attenzioni spiac…”. S’interruppe, sentendo che il corpo di lei aderiva al suo._

_“Come le tue?” soffiò._

_“Sei troppo piccola per me” ruggì Logan._

_Ororo lo afferrò per i capelli e lo obbligò ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo seno. “Se fossi la bestia che cerchi di sembrare, mi saresti già saltato addosso”. Lasciò scivolare più in basso la maglietta, scoprendo un seno._

_“Tutte le tue amanti erano piccole per te”._

_Logan deglutì rumorosamente._

_“Se ti racconto le mie origini, smetterai di provocarmi?” domandò._

_Ororo si allontanò da lui, ridacchiando mentre si ricopriva. “Sì, anche perché non voglio farci scoprire da qualche studente”._

‘

Ororo atterrò davanti a Logan, quest’ultima l’abbracciò.

“Grazie al cielo” gemette. La baciò con passione, stringendola a sé.

Scott li guardò sconcertato, si voltò verso Xavier che annuì soddisfatto.


End file.
